Best Laid Plans Revised
by taylansmommy
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie go deep undercover to bring down a drug cartel.  With this latest job bring them closer together or tear them apart?   I am revising a story that was previously published and continuing it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich. This is a separate story from my previous venture. Of course the characters are the same (Main characters that is), but you might say I am wiping the slate clean. This is a revision of this story. I published it a while ago. I am going back and fixing things, and then continuing. I am so sorry for the delay. Life has been crazy. I really have missed writing. I hope you enjoy the story. Please be patient as I fix the already published chapters. New chapters will be coming soon.-Dana

Best Laid Plans

Chapter 1

Stephanie's POV

I woke up with my sheets sticking to me. Now if it had been because of activities performed between them, I would have been a happy girl, but sadly that was not the case. It was August and at 8:00 am it was already 78 degrees. We hit a record high yesterday of 110 degrees and I was melting. I had fans running in every room of my apartment, and a small air conditioning unit in my bedroom window, but last night it decided to have an attitude and caught on fire. It was now a charred carcass on my fire escape. My only relief was at work, and even there my temper usually had me worked up so much that the A/C in Rangeman didn't even help.

I kicked the sheets off of me and lay in my thinking position. I was sure that I could stay in Ranger's apartment if I wanted to, put I refused to give him the satisfaction. I was pissed at him. He had been in the wind since April with not even a quick phone call or email. He left without saying goodbye, but he still had time to check in everyday with Tank. I'd overheard some of the conversations. I'd heard a few "She's staying out of trouble" from Tank's side of things, so I can only assume that was Ranger showing interest, but really how busy was he that he couldn't at least just give me a "Yo" every once in a while. As I continued to think about it, I just got more upset. To be honest, it all came down to the fact that I missed him like crazy and I was sexually frustrated. Joe and I had decided back in May that we wanted different things out of life. Well a pregnancy scare confirmed it for me. When he was disappointed and I was relieved, it caused a huge fight and forced us to be brutally honest with each other. I loved him enough to let him go and he loved me enough not to pressure me to stay. We are working on a friendship, but it will take time. He is dating a paralegal and seems to be happy.

And me, I was wondering how long I had to wait to be considered revirginated. I hadn't had sex since the week Joe and I split, and I hadn't even had so much as a suggestive remark from anyone since. To be honest, I was starting to get a complex. I sighed and turned on the radio to help me get my mind off things. Unfortunately the radio Gods had a since of humor and the song made me flop back on my sheets and stare at the ceiling. Justin Timberlake sang out "Gone" by Nsync and I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. I normally don't even listen to this station, but last night I wanted something to lull me to sleep and so I turned on the easy listening station. I let out a sigh and trudged into the bathroom. I took a lukewarm shower and started to get ready for my day.

I was going to stop by the office and see if there were any files for me. It had been slow lately. I think everyone was enjoying the air conditioning in jail and they had been taking advantage of it. After that I would go to Rangeman and work on searches. I had become pretty anti social lately. I knew all the guys by now, but the ones I was closet too, seemed to be MIA. Lester and Bobby left with Ranger, leaving Tank. I liked all the other guys, but none of them were really great conversationalists. Cal actually used a two syllable word yesterday and I think I about had a heart attack. Tank checked on me every day, usually a quick "Bomber" and then my reply of "I'm good". He and Lula were still dating and he got most of his information through her.

I dressed in black denim shorts and my black Rangeman polo. I pulled on my cross trainers, went back into the bathroom and pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on extra makeup. I was going to have someone make a pass at me today damn it, even if it was the last thing I did. I went into the kitchen and looked in on Rex. He gave me a look that suggested he wished he could take his coat off and I gave him one of the grapes I had stuck in the freezer for this occasion. I grabbed my bag and checked to see if I had all my gear. The next question was gun or no gun. I stood there for a minute weighing my options. Ranger would want me to take it, but it was really heavy. Screw it. I was pissed at him anyway, so why do what Ranger would want me to do. I said a quick goodbye to Rex and headed out the door. When I got to the parking lot, I made the long walk to my car, which was of course parked in the last spot in the lot. By the time I got there, I was really glad that I had not left my hair down. I unlocked my car of the moment, a 1992 Ford Taurus. It was light blue and looked like it was on its last leg, but it was paid for and the air conditioning worked, most of the time. I stopped for some Boston creams and an iced coffee before going to the office.

I was able to get a parking spot right in front and looked in the window before getting out of my car. I couldn't help but laugh at the visions that were Connie and Lula. Both of them had their hair piled high on their heads, Connie's her "natural" color and Lula, hers' was fire engine red today. Connie had on a white halter dress that had her cups running over. Lula had on a silver sequined tube top and neon pink hot pants. Well at least it put me in a better mood. I was going to have to see if anyone wanted to bet whose boobs would be exposed first. I grabbed the donuts and headed inside.

"Morning Ladies." I set the donuts on Connie's desk, grabbed one and plopped onto the couch.

"Morning Steph. I don't have anything for you, but I do have two for Rangeman. Would you mind taking them with you?" Connie's perfectly manicured nails carefully grabbed a donut.

"Sure. Still slow huh?" I was actually beginning to miss picking up skips. I figured I could at least work out some of my stress on one them instead keeping in bottled up.

"White girl, I'm even considering going back to my corner so I can get a good night's sleep in the comforts of the jail. It is a sad day when low lives have it better off than upstanding citizens. I think that there should be a law that we all get air conditioning. I think I'm going to write my congressman." I suddenly had a vision of Lula, dressed as she was right then, testifying before Congress. I laughed to myself and took another bite of my donut to stifle my giggle.

"Well I guess I better get going. I'm sure my in-box is over flowing." I grabbed the files from Connie and another donut for the road before heading towards the door.

"Tell my Tankiekins I said hello." Lula called before the door closed behind me. I could only imagine what Tank would do to me if I passed on the message verbatim in front of the rest of the guys.

I pulled into the Rangeman garage and gave my usual finger wave before taking the elevator to five. I looked over the files Connie had given me during the ride and both were big baddies that I didn't want to have anything to do with. The elevator dinged announcing my arrival and I exited, telling the guys at the monitors hello before crossing to Tank's office. I knocked and heard "Enter" before I opened the door. I quickly walked in and waved the files at Tank.

"Here you go big guy. Special delivery." I smiled and set the files on his desk and started to leave when he stopped me.

"Bomber, can you close the door and take a seat please?" He had his blank face in place and my spidey sense went to Def-con 1.

I hadn't realized he was on the phone until I saw him hit a button and place the handset in the cradle.

"OK, Bomber is here." Tank said, glancing at me from his peripherals.

"Babe."

I let out an audible sigh and had to fight the tears that just the sound of his voice brought to my eyes. I took a deep breath and managed to respond in turn.

"Ranger"

"Babe I have a distraction assignment for you. I will warn you, it is a long term job. I don't know how long it will last. And it is deep undercover. You would be working with Lester, Bobby and me. It's dangerous, but trust me when I say the world will be a much better place when we are done."

So now he needed me. I was having a full on battle between my heart and my head. My heart was doing somersaults because I had an opportunity to be with him, and my head was telling me, that the only reason he wanted me around was because of the job. But to be honest, what did I have to lose. There really was nothing holding me here. And I would be working. A change of scenery would be nice, and maybe it would be someplace cool.

"When do you need me?" I wasn't going to let him hear any excitement in my voice. This was going to be all business. My head was going to be the one in control this time.

" You will get all the details tonight. Just tell you parents and Morelli that you will be out of town on business." Was Ranger fishing for information, or did he not know that Joe and I were over? Only one way to find out.

"Joe's not involved in my life that way anymore, but I will tell my parents. Anything else I need to know?" Good. I could make this just about work. No problem. Of course right now he was just a voice on the phone. Being in the same room with him probably would be a completely different story.

"Tank, could I speak to Stephanie in private." Tank nodded and exited the office. I crossed to sit in his seat.

"He's gone." I wanted to say, "I've missed you. I can't wait to see you." But I was silent.

"It's good to hear your voice Babe. I've missed you." There was something different about his voice. It didn't seem as hard as I remembered.

"It's good to hear your voice too. Are you okay?" My heart just hit my head with a one two punch.

"I will be once you get here. This is going to be a difficult mission Babe. I'm going to need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

I smiled slightly. Ranger is the one person in the world that I trusted completely. "You already know the answer to that. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't."

"I've gotta go Babe, but I'll see you soon." I heard the phone disconnect and slowly stood. Tank was waiting by the monitor bay when I came out of his office.

"Take the rest of the day off; get your affairs in order." Then he did something he had never done before. He pulled me into a strong hug. I pulled back from him and smiled.

"I don't even know what to pack." I giggled.

"You just have to bring yourself. The rest will be taken care of. Make sure you're home tonight, you will get all the tech ops and your itinerary then." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you soon Big Guy." I crossed to the elevator and as the doors closed I took the room in. I didn't know when I would see it again.

As I started my car, I decided that I would call my parents and tell them I was going to be gone. It wasn't that I was afraid to tell them, I just would have to lie more it I did it in person. Much to my relief, my Dad picked up the phone.

"Hello." I could tell he was upset that his TV watching had been interrupted.

"Hi Dad."

"Your Mom's not here, she had to take your Grandmother to the beauty parlor." I just loved these warm and fuzzy conversations with my father.

"I was just calling to let you know I will be out of town for work for awhile. If you need me for anything, you can get a hold of me through Rangeman." I gave Dad the number and there was a long pause.

"I'll see you soon. Tell Mom not to worry." Like that would happen.

"Stephanie. Take care of yourself." I felt the real emotion in his voice. More than I had heard in years. "I love you pumpkin."

"I love you too Dad. I'll call when I can." Then he hung up and I would like to think that he didn't want to hear me say goodbye.

I called Connie to let her know I would be gone and then made my way to my apartment.

I took another shower, because it was hotter than the hubs of Hell, and put on a yellow sundress and wedge sandals. I assumed I would be traveling by plane, and I wanted to look good when I saw Ranger again. Not that I was going to let anything happen. I was still pissed at him. At least that is what my head was trying to convince my heart. I put on a movie, Sweet Home Alabama, and turned the fan so it was pointed directly at me. The next thing I knew, I felt a hand lightly brush across my face. I slowly opened my eyes and at first I thought I was dreaming.

Ranger was kneeling in front of me. His hair was cut very short, but other than that I saw no change in his face. The rest of his appearance was a different story. He had on tan linen shorts and a white linen button up shirt. I couldn't help but smile when I realized he was real.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered Babe." He just looked into my eyes and gently ran his fingers across my cheek.

"I thought I was meeting you where ever you were." I started to sit up, but before I could, Ranger's lips were gently on mine. His hand moved to the back of my neck, holding me to him. As the kiss deepened, my heart was dealing the final blow to my head. When we finally broke off our kiss and we were both short of breath, Ranger slid his arms under me and lifted me so I was cradled in his arms.

"I wanted to be the one to explain everything to you, and apologize for being out of touch for so long. But we have a long way to go. We need to get going now. Are you ready?"

"Will Tank come and get Rex?" I had forgotten to make sure he was taken care of. Bad hamster mommy.

"He's already on his way to Rangeman. Tank came and got him while you were sleeping." Ranger's arms tightened around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Can you tell me where we are going?" Ranger had walked us out of my apartment and Cal was standing outside my door, which he proceeded to secure behind us. Ranger remained silent as he carried me down the stairs; he just kept placing gentle kisses on my forehead. We crossed to a black SUV and as we got closer, I saw who I thought was Lester get out of the passenger door. His hair was bleached and he looked like a surfer.

"Welcome to the party Beautiful." Ranger slid me into the seat and crawled in beside me. Bobby was driving and he was sporting a mustache.

"Well, will you tell me now where we are going?" I was getting excited. They all looked so different. Logically I should have been nervous, but my life had been boring for awhile now, so I was looking forward to the adventure.

Ranger put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. He kissed my neck, sending a shock to parts of my body that had been dormant for too long. He gently bit my earlobe and whispered in my ear, "Cuba Babe. We are taking you to Havana."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own these characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich. Please continue to review. I appreciate it more than I can say. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 2

Ranger POV

It seems like forever since we've been home. We got to the Keys the end of April, and only now have we gotten close enough to the family to be invited to the compound in Havana. The main obstacle was I needed a wife. I had told our contact with the family that I was married. It makes you seem more stable when working with an old world family and the Vasquez's were as old world as they come. In a moment of improvisation, or covering my ass, whichever way you want to see it, I showed him Babe's picture. I kept one in my wallet. No one knew about it. No one needed to know, and once again, by pure dumb luck, Babe saved my ass.

Our target on this mission was the entire top tier of the Vasquez family. The father, Emanuel, took over the family business of drug running. While the elder was a local distributor, his son took the business global. Now the Vasquez family was one of the major cocaine suppliers in the world. His sons, Manny, Victor, and Hector made the movie Scarface look like a Disney cartoon. They had connections in the military and were able to travel back and forth to the US by giving the right people lots of money. They were big players in Miami, but fortunately I had been able to steer clear of them until now. I still had two years left on my government contract and they wanted my team to find out who they were using in both the Cuban and American governments to help get the drugs across the border and find their civilian contacts before the family was to be eliminated.

I hated having to bring Stephanie into this. I would have given anything to go back and change that day. Since arriving at the Keys, Lester and I had been posing as brothers. We were cousins and there was a slight family resemblance. Bobby was posing as our bodyguard. In this op we were Les and Carlos Martinez. Bobby was Robert White. When we were doing the op tech before the mission it was decided that I would be the older brother. We had decided that I would be married, to give more of a sense of stability. When making up these kinds of backgrounds you use names that you can easily remember and relate to. So obviously, when I had to choose a wife, I chose Steph. We then manufactured and called in favors to establish a reputation for the Martinez brothers. By the time we made contact with the youngest of the Vasquez boys, Hector, we were known as up and coming players in the area of gun and drug distribution. We started spending time with all three boys, who spent a tremendous amount of time in the Keys. It was close to Cuba and their connections there were too numerous to mention. It required us to be on our game 24-7.

One evening, the brothers brought in "entertainment" in the form of five very lovely ladies. We were too deep undercover for them to be refused, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Just as a very lovely Latin beauty in her early twenties was brought to stand in front of me, I turned my attention to Manny, the oldest of the brothers.

"She is very lovely Manny, but I am a married man. I just so happen to be very much in love with my wife."

Manny turned the girl and smacked her on the butt to dismiss her. "Tell me Carlos, do you have some kind of a witch at home that has put a spell on you to be able to refuse my present." He was testing me. As friendly as he seemed, I knew he was looking for a weakness. If one of us so much as slipped for a second, we were all dead.

"My Stephanie is no witch, but she has bewitched me none the less." Saying her name almost broke my heart. I, in no way, wanted her involved with these animals.

Manny walked closer to me and sat on the coffee table opposite the couch on which I was setting. Bobby was standing watch in a central location between where I was setting and another couch which Lester was making out with a very aggressive blonde. I saw his eye cut to me though when I said Babe's name.

"Let me see a picture of the little Witch. I want to see what is worth giving up that fine piece of ass." He leaned forward, calling my bluff.

I sighed, retrieved my wallet and pulled out Steph's picture. It had been taken before one of the many distraction jobs she had pulled for Rangeman. She was wearing a black, low cut dress. Her hair was up with just a few loose curls clinging to her neck in the back. Her blue eyes sparkled and she was completely unaware that I had snapped the picture with my cell phone. Manny stared at the picture, and when he ran his thumb over Steph's image, I had to call on every reserve ounce of strength I had. I wanted to break his neck.

"She is beautiful, but there must be something I am missing. My wife is just a beautiful, but I have yet to refuse a gift as lovely as Selena. Tell me Les, what about your sister in-law am I missing?" He was getting suspicious, and this could turn bad in a heartbeat.

Lester pushed the blonde off of himself and stood to cross to us. He took the picture out of Manny's hand and laughed.

"Typical husband, showing a picture that doesn't do his wife justice. She is much more beautiful in person, and is completely capable of castrating my poor brother if he sticks his dick somewhere it doesn't belong."

Manny looked at him and smiled. "I can't wait to meet her. Why is she not here with you now?" His attention focused back to me.

"Her sister is expecting a baby any day now. She wanted to be there for her." I looked at Lester and his eyes, which had returned to Stephanie's picture quickly flashed to me and if looks could kill, I'd be toes up right now.

Manny sighed and stood. "All this talk of wives has killed the mood. Go now ladies. I'll call you tomorrow." The other two brothers entered the room then and they all stood by the bar as Victor made us all mojitos. "I want to bring you boys to the compound to meet our father. But we won't be leaving until your Witch can join us Carlos. I would hate to keep two people so obviously in love apart and you might be in Havana for awhile." Manny was clearly the brother in charge. He also had been around the block a few times. He was ten years older than Victor, who was 35. Hector was the baby of the family at 29. All three didn't even come close to matching Lester and I physically, but what they lacking in body mass, they made up for in mental instability.

"Let me make the arrangements to get her here and we can leave when you are ready." I was calling his bluff, hoping that he would back down. Saying the words made bile rise up in my throat. He just nodded his head and we all finished our drinks in silence. Bobby, Lester and I left shortly after and walked in silence to the yacht we were staying in. None of us spoke until we had cast off from the dock and dropped anchor about half a mile out to sea. I was in my room when the door suddenly flew open.

"I am talking to you right now as your cousin and your friend. What in the fuck are you thinking? Stephanie shouldn't be within a thousand miles of these sick bastards and you went and drug her right into the middle of this shit." I just looked at Lester. He was seething and I had nothing I could say. I felt the same way he did. I acted impulsively and now the one person I would do anything to protect has been brought into the lion's den with a steak tied around her neck, and there was no one I could blame but myself.

"Ric what are we going to do?" Bobby was in the room as well now. It wasn't anger, sadness and desperation that painted his expression.

I ran my hand over my face. There was only one option. No matter how much I wished it wasn't the case, you know what they say; want in one hand, shit in the other and see which fills up faster. "Call Tank, have him work up an op tech for Stephanie that fits in with our current identities. Have him get all the supporting documentation. Call Ella and have her gather a wardrobe for Babe that fits into the op tech. And then in the morning, I will ask Steph if she will come. If she won't, then we will go from there." Both of them left the room then and Lester slammed the door behind him.

Steph had never done anything like this. She wasn't trained and I knew that this would either make or break any future we had together. All I could do was trust in my abilities, my men and Babe. In some really sick, childish part of myself, I was excited to be with her. I missed her so much. More so this mission than any of the others I've been on. Maybe because in my mind, because of this false reality we've been forced to create, she is mine and I am hers. And damn it I really liked the way that felt.

I explained to Babe what had brought us to this moment. She had her head on my shoulder and was looking at me as I spoke. When I finished, she smiled.

"You keep a picture of me in your wallet?" I could tell that the fact pleased her more than it probably should and I felt like a fifteen year old that had been caught passing a note in algebra.

"Babe." I sighed and hoped we could leave it at that. We had arrived at the airport and I held Steph in my arms as we boarded the plane to the Keys. We all sat in a group of chairs surrounding a table. I handed Steph the file with her new background information and let her look over it quickly. "We are heading to the Keys first. You are going to meet the brothers. Then they are going to arrange our transportation to Havana. Once there, we will be staying in the family compound, so we will be in character constantly. There is no room for error."

Stephanie put her face in her hand and shook her head. "Do you really think I can do this? I am a walking disaster Ranger." I was setting beside her so I pulled her into my arms.

"First of all, you better get used to calling me Carlos. You can't call me Ranger. Second of all, you will do great." I kissed her on the forehead and she let out a long sigh.

Babe placed her hand on my chest and then looked up at me. "You seem different somehow, softer, but not in a bad way."

I kissed her again on the forehead. "You're my wife remember. How else is a husband supposed to treat his wife?" As I felt the lines between reality and this fantasy world start to blur, I was suddenly afraid of how easy it was to picture myself married to Steph and how much I wanted it.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich. I hope that you all like the way the story unfolds. This might take some time to get all the preliminaries set up, so have patience please. Please leave reviews to let me know if I'm going in the right direction. Sometimes your reviews give me an idea that will completely change the direction. Thank you all again for your support.

Chapter 3

Stephanie's POV

Stephanie Marie Richards Martinez. That is who I'll be until further notice. We were on a plane to Key West, and it was the middle of the night. Ranger, Lester and Bobby all had their eyes closed, heads back against the seats, while I was becoming familiar with who I'm supposed to be. The excitement I had felt earlier was steadily being replaced by bone crushing fear. I was now supposed to be from New York. My father died when I was a child, and my mother was a teacher. I had a younger sister, Vicky, who just had a baby a week ago. A boy 6lbs 4 oz, 19 inches long. His name is Frank, named after my father. She is unmarried and the baby's father "disappeared" when he tried to run out on them. It is to be insinuated that Lester and Ranger, or Les and Carlos as I now am to call them, had him taken care of.

I had just gotten to the part in the file about how Carlos and Stephanie met and my heart stuck in my throat. This Carlos and Stephanie met in high school. Carlos took a path that led him towards organized crime and I went to college to study business. We lost touch, but ran into each other again six years ago at a bar in Manhattan. Carlos remembered me instantly, and I played hard to get. By the end of the evening, however we were on our way to Atlantic City for a quickie marriage and have been practically inseparable ever since.

As I finished the file I looked at Ranger. He looked younger, peaceful. I don't know how long I stared at him; it could have been days, it could have been seconds. I was completely lost in his face.

"Babe, you're staring." Ranger never opened his eyes.

I laughed. "I wasn't staring."

"Yes you were."

"How do you know I was staring? Your eyes are closed."

A small smile pulled up the corner of his mouth and he opened his right eye. "I'm Batman, remember."

I focused my attention back to the file. It was hard to concentrate because now Ranger was the one who was staring.

"You're making me nervous. I don't know how I'll remember all this." Reality was starting to hit me. One mistake and I could kill all of us. I couldn't fight the tears as they fell down my cheeks. Ranger reached over brushing them away. He pulled me into his chest and I let his stability steady me.

"Stephanie, I'll be with you. When or if the time comes when you have to spend time alone with anyone, you will know this version of events inside and out." He gently lifted my face so I was looking into his eyes. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. There was an urgency on both of our parts that took me by surprise. When the kiss ended, our eyes locked on each other. "I need you to know Babe I would give anything for you not to be in this situation. I also want you to know that I trust you. And that I love you."

At that moment, the need for clarification took over. "Which version of you are you talking about? The man I've known for the past three years, or the man I am now married to?"

He brought me into another deep kiss and then whisper into my ear "ambos". I heard Lester clear his throat and I returned to my sitting position, but Ranger kept his arm around me.

"Look at you two, still acting like newlyweds after almost six years of marriage. So when are you two going to make me an Uncle?" Lester laughed and didn't seem phased by the daggers that were being thrown at him from Ranger's eyes.

"What time is it anyway?" I was feeling disoriented.

"2:30. We are beginning our descent. We should be landing soon." Ranger stood and stretched. "Ok Babe, quick test. Your name?"

"Stephanie Marie Richards Martinez."

"My name and relation to you?"

"Carlos Martinez and you are my husband." I blushed as I said it and Lester gave me a wink.

"His name and relation to you?" Ranger was pointing at Lester.

"Les Martinez and he is my brother in-law."

"His name and who is he to you?"

"Robert White and he is my security."

"Where did you grow up?"

"In New York City with my mother and my sister Vicky. My Father, Frank died when I was six."

"How is the baby?"

"He is beautiful. Vicky really appreciated me staying with her, although I missed you like crazy." I gently ran a finger from his belt up his chest. Ranger's eyes darkened and he smiled.

"I missed you too Babe." Then his blank face slammed back into place. "You guys ask her questions, I'm going to check in with the pilot." He left and I turned my attention to the boys.

"Beautiful, you will have to make things up on the spot. And you will have to play along with what Carlos and I say." He waited for me to acknowledge what he said and when I didn't they decided to step up the game.

"So tell me Stephanie, why haven't you and Carlos had children yet?" Bobby asked and he eyes got hard. I became instantly nervous, but I had to remember that in a matter of minutes, this is what I would have to do. I would have to lie to stay alive.

"Well Mr. White, Carlos and I have been trying. Hopefully we won't have to wait much longer." Bobby smiled at me and winked.

"Tell me Stephanie, how have you managed to resist that handsome brother in-law of yours all these years?" Lester was still being Lester and that made me feel slightly better.

"Really that is not difficult at all. If I found him even remotely attractive, I can see there being a problem, but I know him too well and he would have to boil every inch of himself before I would touch him." I smiled at him and he looked wounded.

"Ouch Beautiful. We are family remember."

The seat belt light dinged and Ranger returned to his seat. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Just stay close to us and everything will be fine."

The plane landed and as we were taxing to the hanger, suddenly Bobby hit the table in front of us.

"Shit, we've got company. Looks like the welcome wagon has come to meet the Mrs." I looked out the window and saw three black SUV's parked outside the hanger, each with a very large man standing by the back passenger door.

"Well Babe, not time to acclimate. Looks like we're on." Ranger stood and took my hand to help me up. He returned to the cockpit and as I was watching him walk away, I realized he never answered my question from earlier. Well he did, but not with an answer I understood.

"Hey Les? What does "ambos" mean in Spanish?"

Lester looked at me confused, but smiled. "It means both Beautiful. Why?'

I felt at that moment like I could do anything. Was I scared, hell yes, but Carlos, my Carlos loved me.

Just then the door to the plane opened and a Hispanic man in his forties walked into the cabin. He was about five nine and thin but in an athletic way. His black hair was short and slicked back. He was not unattractive, but then again next to Ranger anyone would appear unattractive. He had on a very expensive suit, but no tie. A smile crossed his lips, but something in his eyes made my stomach turn. He crossed to me and took my hand.

"So you are Carlos' little witch. I can see now what all the fuss was about. I am so glad we waited for you before leaving for Havana. You will make the trip so much more enjoyable." He raised my hand and gently kissed it while his finger ran the length of my palm.

I smiled but internally it was taking every ounce of strength I had not to throw up on his shoes.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own these characters, they belong to Janet Evanovich. I hope you like the new chapter and that you will forgive me for any dark twists and turns in the future. I hadn't intended on this being a lemony chapter, but that is what ended up happening. Hope you like it.

Chapter 4

Ranger POV

When I walked out of the cockpit and saw Manny kissing Steph's hand I just about flew at him. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't given Babe her 'Wedding' ring yet. I quickly retrieve it from my pocket and stood beside her. Luckily Manny was kissing her right hand, so I was able to take her left hand in mine and slide the ring on her finger. After it was in place she squeezed my hand and looked up at me.

"There you are Carlos. You need to introduce me to your friends since your brother obviously has no manners." She shot Lester a playful look and he came up and slid his arm around her neck.

"Beautiful you just needed to give me a second. Manny really didn't give me a chance." I shot Lester a look and he quickly removed his arm.

I slid my arm around Babe's waist and pulled her close to me. "Stephanie Martinez this is Manny Vasquez." Manny, who had never released Steph's hand raised it to his mouth again and kissed it.

"It is nice to meet you Manny. Are these gentlemen behind you friends of yours?" She nodded towards Hector and Victor who were standing in the back of the cabin by the stairs leading outside.

"These are my brothers, Hector and Victor. You are very lucky your husband has such self control Stephanie; my brothers have been trying to lead him down a very sinful path recently. It is a good thing you have joined us when you did. It was only a matter of time before his resolved crumbled." All three brothers laughed and Steph smiled and looked up at me.

"I know my Carlos well enough to say that I am sure there is barely a scratch in his resolve. I am glad to be here though. Being away from him for any amount of time is nearly impossible." Steph removed her hand from his, turned to me, running her hand up my chest to my neck and pulled my mouth to hers. She gave me a slow passionate kiss and I was glad Lester cleared his throat when he did, because for a second there I forgot where I was.

"Well Manny I think I need to get these two back to the boat. They can only keep their hands to themselves for so long." Lester motioned for us all to leave the plane and the brothers complied, meeting us out on the tarmac.

"You two go and enjoy each other. The plan is that we will be leaving by boat day after tomorrow. You can moor you boat at the dock until you return. We will be all going on our yacht." Manny smiled at Steph. She had her arm around me and I felt her nails sink into my waist. "Make sure you bring your bikini Mrs. Martinez; although they are always optional." The other brothers were already getting into their vehicles and Bobby was pulling ours up in front of us.

"I will remember that Manny. It was nice to meet you. I look forward to seeing you again." Steph smiled and gave a little finger wave as I helped her into the SUV.

I leaned in, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back Babe."

I closed the door behind me and crossed to Manny. "It was nice of you to meet us. You didn't have to."

Manny laughed and opened the door to his SUV. "I wanted to meet the woman that has such a powerful hold on you. Be careful Carlos. She has started to bewitch me as well." Manny climbed into his car and shut the door, rolling the window down. "Show your woman the sights tomorrow and then join us for drinks later. I want to get to know your lady before the trip. That way I can make sure she is satisfied during the journey." He gave me a smile that I just wanted to beat off his face.

"That has never been a problem Manny. I know what satisfies my woman. I will make sure that she has everything she needs and wants. But we will be by for drinks. See you then." He nodded, and the SUV drove away, followed by their other vehicles. I got in our car and slid closer to Babe.

Steph started to speak and I quickly took her words away with a long deep kiss. I moved my kiss to her neck and whispered in her ear, "Don't talk yet Babe. Wait." She gave me a quick nod and I returned my mouth to hers. We continued kissing all the way to the dock. Babe's hands explored me and kept me close to her. I pulled her closer to me and I had to fight to remember that Bobby and Lester were in the front seat. Did didn't really matter though as my hand move farther up her thigh, under her little yellow sundress. Steph started kissing my neck, her hand running through my hair. Suddenly Lester's voice was like a cold shower.

"Well we're here. You two love birds want to take this inside or continue here like a couple of teenagers?" Steph blushed and I shot daggers. Bobby grabbed Steph's bags and I picked her up out of the car and carried her to the boat. When I set her down on the deck she looked at me and I slightly shook my head. We didn't know what kind of long range surveillance Vasquez had, so we had to get a minimum safe distance before we spoke.

Bobby pulled the mooring lines and I wrapped my arms around Babe as we watched the city lights disappear. I pulled her back into my chest and continued to kiss down her neck.

"Carlos." Steph whispered and for a moment I forgot why we were there and what we were doing. This was something that I had imagined hundreds of times; being this close to Stephanie, loving her and having her return those feelings with no reservations. Much too quickly we were a mile off shore.

I sighed. "It's safe now Babe." I expected her to pull out of my arm but she didn't, instead she pushed closer into my chest and placed her hands to hold mine around her.

"Carlos, Manny is one creepy dude." She giggled, but I could tell she was frightened.

I kissed the top of her head. "That he is Babe. You did great though. He really has taken a liking to you. Try not to let him get you alone. As I am sure you've figured out, he is not the most stable individual."

Steph moved her head across my chest and to the side, exposing her neck to me. I took it as an invitation and started kissing behind her ear and down to her shoulder. She moaned and moved her arm around the back of my neck holding me to her. I spun her in my arms so we were facing each other. She looked up at me, and at that moment, I had never been in love with anyone as much as I was in love with Stephanie.

"Babe." I practically growled her name. I wanted to make love to her, but at the same time, I was afraid maybe this was all about the roles we were playing. "You don't have to do this Babe."

A small smile painted her face. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled like the moon reflecting off the ocean. "Carlos, my Carlos. Do you know how many times I have dreamed of being in a place like this with you? I've missed you so much. Since our one night together, I have longed to be close to you. To have you touch me and not hold back. Tonight, right now, I am Babe and you are Ranger. This will be our last opportunity for who knows how long to show each other, the real us, how we feel. I don't want to wonder while we are forced to be other people, if that is the only reason why you kiss me or are intimate with me. I love you. I, Stephanie Plum, love you , Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Please, make love to me."

Everything disappeared except for her. I picked her up and carried her below deck to our cabin; my eyes never leaving hers. Once we were inside with the doors closed, I sat her on the bed and knelt down at her feet.

"Babe, I need you to know that while we are here, yes we have roles to play, but every touch, every kiss, every look, is from me to you; just as we are now. I've waited too long, I've been too scared to let you into my world and by me making a stupid call, I have pulled you in. I know that by saying this I am even more of a selfish bastard that I thought possible, but I'm so glad you are here. You have been in my thoughts since the first moment I saw you. I'm not sure when exactly I fell in love with you, but I'm done fighting it. Now I just want to get this job done and bring you home safely so that we can build something together." Steph reached her hands out to my neck and pulled me to her. There was such urgency behind her kiss that my body had no choice to respond. Not like I've ever had a choice with Babe.

I stood and she unbuttoned my shirt, letting it fall to the floor. She brought her mouth to my stomach and starting kissing me, running her tongue around my belly button. Letting her fingers trace the ridges of my muscles. Before I knew what was happening, she had unbuttoned my pants and I stepped out of them as her hands moved their way down my body. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and smiled as her hands ran up my thighs. She started to kiss down my stomach as her hand slid up my thigh and she gently ran one nail up the length of my erection. I let out a ragged breath as her tongue followed the path her finger had just made and with one quick fluid movement she took me in her mouth.

"Babe."

She moaned and looked up at me. The view of her, taking me in her mouth, desire filling her blue eyes, made me even harder. She had one hand covering what her sweet mouth couldn't and the other was exploring me. She picked up the pace and I had to hold on to a chair that was beside the bed with one hand while the other hand ran through her hair. I couldn't hold on any longer and found my release. Once I had made sure I had enough control of my body, I reached down, lifting Babe up to me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I lifted her dress over her head. She put her arms around my neck and I took hold of her hair, gently pulling her back to expose her neck and breasts. She had on a very innocent looking white bra, but it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I started to kiss my way down her neck, stopping when I reach just above her breasts. I lay my ear against her chest and listened to her heartbeat. I moved my hand and unclasp her bra, then took my hands and slid the straps off of her shoulders. I moved to look into her eyes as I removed one more barrier between us.

"I love you Carlos." I pulled her close to me, her bare breasts pressing against my chest.

"I love you Babe. Please never forget that." I whispered into her ear. She pulled back from me, want and need visible in her eyes. My hand moved down her body to her simple white cotton bikini underwear. They were soaked through and I slid them aside, gently entering her with two fingers.

"Carlos." Babe's head fell back and her eyes closed. As I moved my fingers inside her, she tightened her grip around my neck and moved her body, pulling me deeper inside of her. I felt her body tighten around my fingers and her breathing quicken.

"Let go Steph. Let go for me." Suddenly her body had my fingers in a vice like grip and her whole body started to shake. I continued to move inside her, bring her down. When she brought her eyes back to mine, she had never looked more beautiful. I removed my fingers from her and she smiled as I brought them to my mouth and sucked them clean. That only brought more of a hunger for her and I gently placed her beautiful head on the pillow, kissing my way down her body, sliding her ruined panties off of her. I brought her legs to my shoulders and began devouring her. Her scent, her taste, it was something I knew that I needed to survive. I brought her body to climax again, and before she was able to completely come down, I slid my body up hers and entered her. Slowly, but her body welcomed me. Babe moved her legs around me and guided me in. Our eye locked as I pushed deeper inside her and she brought a hand to my face. I kissed the palm of her hand as I buried myself as deep as I could, leaving no distance between us. We slowly made love; our bodies caressing each others. Stephanie came over and over, calling my name and moving her hands over every inch of me. I finally gave into my own release as the sun was beginning to turn the sky pink with its arrival.

Reluctantly I left her, but pulled her too me as sleep over took us. The next day brought with it a new life, and more danger than I even wanted to think about, but right now, at this moment, I was in a paradise.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own these characters . They belong to Janet Evanovich. I know that Ranger and Steph got intimate quickly, but I wanted to establish a foundation for their relationship to build on and fall back on in the future. It is going to be a bumpy ride. I hope you will all like it. Thank you again and please keep reviewing.

Chapter 5

Stephanie's POV

I woke up to the sun slanting through the cabin windows. Ranger had me wrapped in his arms and I felt warm and safe. I willed myself to hold on to this moment. I knew that when we went back ashore today, we would have to be different people and I wanted to have this moment to hold on to. I knew Ranger was awake because his arms tightened around me. Then he began to laugh when my stomach growled, breaking the sweet silence of the room.

"Your appetite is better than any alarm clock Babe." I pressed myself against him and he kissed the top of my head. There was a knock on the door and Ranger brought the blankets around us, making sure I was covered completely before speaking. "Enter."

Lester stuck his head in the door. "Breakfast is ready if you two can pull yourselves away from each other. We also need to make an appearance on shore today. Time to get our heads in the game."

I felt Rangers sigh. "We'll be up in a few minutes. What are your plans for the day?"

Lester laughed. "Well while you two are touring the romantic tourist attractions, I will be hitting a few strip clubs. Got to build on Les Martinez's reputation you know." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a tough job, but someone has to do it." He closed the door and I felt Ranger's head rest against mine.

"Well I guess we need to do what we came here for right?" For once, I was going to be the strong one. I can't even imagine how exhausting it is being Batman all the time. He slowly loosened his hold on me and I took his hand. "You want to join me in the shower or do you want some time on your own?"

He squeezed my hand and kissed my shoulder. "Babe." He then quickly lifted me from the bed and carried me into the bathroom. We enjoyed each other, and for some reason there was a sense of melancholy. We both knew that whatever lies ahead, we wouldn't have this time back for quite some time. When we had run out of hot water, Ranger reached out and grabbed us each a towel. He stepped out first and took my hand to help me. Ranger went back into the bedroom and I followed him, opening up my suitcase and locating my makeup bag. Ella had appeared to have taken care of everything. Like there was any doubt.

Ranger dressed quickly then returned to the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth. I pulled out a sky blue dress from the garment bag that was hanging in the closet. I noticed that there was a suitcase marked "shoes", and when I opened it, there was a pair of high heeled strappy sandals to match.

Ranger came to me, placing his hands on my cheeks. "Take your time Babe. I'll meet you upstairs." He kissed me and it almost felt like I was saying goodbye to him; my version of him. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "I love you Babe. Please don't ever forget that; no matter what." He kissed me once more then quickly turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I closed my eyes and replayed last night's events in my mind. I went back into the bathroom and made myself into Stephanie Martinez. I pinned my hair back on one side and place a beautiful art deco comb that I found in my jewelry case in it. The other side I tamed the curls slightly, but let them be loose and slightly wild. I carefully applied my makeup and went into the bedroom. I moisturized and picked out a pushup bra and thong that perfectly matched my dress. I slide the chiffon fabric over my head. It was meant to be worn off the shoulders, with a wide ruffle drawing attention to my breasts. I pushed the shoulders in place and put on my sandals and a delicate silver anklet. I then put on matching earrings and a necklace. I slid on my "wedding ring" and sighed before looking at myself in the mirror.

Standing, looking back at me was me, but not me. I had to put Stephanie Plum somewhere else for awhile. I noticed the changes in Lester, Bobby and Ranger. Even when we were on the plane, they were who I knew, but not who I knew.

I smiled at the stranger in the mirror and then sighed and headed up the stairs, grabbing my purse off the nightstand.

When I reached the deck, a beautiful breakfast of eggs, sausage, fruit and toast was on a table under an umbrella. I crossed and slid my hands around Rangers neck, kissing his cheek.

"Everything looks delicious. Who's the chef?" Ranger's hand reached up and gently took my hand, bringing me around to the chair next to his. Lester and Bobby looked at me and smiled.

"That would be me Mrs. Martinez." Bobby smiled and winked at me.

"Well my compliments Robert." I started to fill my plate and quickly eat.

"You look great Beautiful. I'm kinda wishing I was the one who volunteered to be married." Ranger raised his one eyebrow at Lester. "We are going to head towards shore. Are you ready? Once we get there, we are on."

I looked at Ranger and then back to Lester. "Yes Les, I am ready. Now why don't you and Robert get lost so I can enjoy breakfast with my husband?" Ranger grabbed my hand and kissed it while our other two companions left to take us back to the shore. "So Carlos, where are you taking me today?"

"I thought we could do a little shopping and then there is a great place I want to take you for some lunch and some of the best Mojitos you have ever tasted." The smile that came across his face actually made me excited for the day.

"Well since I've never had a Mojito before, that won't be a hard task." Ranger laughed and shook his head.

"Well you need to get used to them because Manny and the boys drink them constantly. You'll like them Babe."

We finished our breakfast in silence and Bobby came and cleared the table. We docked and once off the boat, it was decided that Bobby would go with Lester so that Ranger and I could have some time alone. Ranger took my hand and we walked towards the resort where the marina was located. I looked up and the sky was so blue that it didn't seem real. We walked to the railing that surrounded the boardwalk and I gasped as I realized the water and the sky were the same color. I didn't realize it was possible for the sky and water to be this clean, this perfect. Growing up in Trenton you get used to gray.

Ranger took my hand and we walked towards the row of shops that ran the length of the boardwalk. I saw so many beautiful pieces of art and dresses. When I came across a red dress that made my eyes pop out of my head, Ranger took it from me and instantly bought it. After several hours and swipes of the credit card later, we entered a small jewelry store. When the bell on the door dinged, a man who reminded me very much of a pirate, came out from the back room. He smiled at Ranger and extended his hand.

"Nice to see you Carlos. So you finally decided to bring the little woman in?" He winked at me, and there was something about him that instantly drew me to him.

"Stephanie this is Jack. Jack this is my wife Stephanie." I extended my hand and he took it and kissed it. He had shoulder length gray hair and a full bushy beard. The whiskers tickled my hand and I giggled.

"What do you say you run away with a salty old pirate me beauty?" He wiggled his eyebrow at me, causing a full laugh to escape. I looked to Ranger and he was smiling.

"I just came to see if what I commissioned is ready you old bastard." I looked to Ranger and he winked at me.

"Of course it's ready. Didn't I say it would be ready today? I may be an old sea dog, but that doesn't mean I'm not a man of my word." He reached under the counter and handed Ranger a box.

"Thanks Jack." Ranger then preceded to hand the box to me and I gaped at him. "Check out the old man's handy work. I had him make it just for you."

I slowly opened the box and inside was a string of black pearls, and a pair of earrings to match with a diamond setting suspended above the pearl on each earring. I looked closer at the necklace and what I at first thought was the clasp, turned out to be an octopus, surrounding the strand. It was made out of diamonds and one of its arms held and even larger black pearl. It was beautiful.

"I love it. Thank you so much." I put my hand on Ranger's neck and pulled him into a bone melting kiss. He pulled back from me and kissed my nose.

"Hey I made the son of a bitch, what do I get?" Jack was really starting to grow on me. I turned and leaned over the counter, kissing him on the cheek. "Well I guess that will do for now. But if you ever get tired of this piece of shit, you know where to find me." He laughed and started back towards the backroom again. "Now get out of here, I have work to do."

Ranger took my hand and we started walking down the boardwalk again. Like clockwork my stomach growled.

"Good thing the restaurant is just up ahead." We quickened our pace slightly and the hostess nodded in recognition when we walked through the door. We were brought to a table on the patio overlooking the ocean. "Let me order for us Babe. Trust me."

"You better not skimp on the dessert mister." He laughed and looked at the menu.

Our waiter came over and asked for our drink order.

"We will both have a Coco Mojito and we will start with the stuffed mushroom and crab claw appetizers."

"Are you ready to place the rest of your order Mr. Martinez?"

The waiter knew his name, but I didn't let the surprise show on my face.

"Yes, Paul, my wife and I are going to share the stuffed shrimp and the paella and for dessert the Chocolate Rum Cake and the Key Lime Pie."

"Very good choice Mr. Martinez. It is a pleasure to have you here Mrs. Martinez. If I can get you anything, please let me know."

Ranger and I chatted about the history of the Keys and we talked about the people he had met since he had been here. The appetizers and drinks were so good, but when the entrees came, I was lost for a moment.

"Babe, you keep making those noises and I might have to drag you into the bathroom." I looked at him and bit my bottom lip. "Behave" he growled.

Then the dessert came and I ate both things. Ranger just sat back and watched me with a small smile raising the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly, our nice peaceful lunch became extremely tense.

"Stephanie, Carlos what a pleasant surprise." Hector, the youngest of the Vasquez brothers had a chair in his hand and sat it down next to me. "I was just having a drink when I saw you two out here." He was drunk, the smell of rum seeped out of his pours. "I was going to get something to eat, but after seeing your beautiful wife Carlos, what I'm hungry for isn't on the menu." Hector ran a finger up my neck and I leaned away from him in my chair. Suddenly Carlos had Hector by the shirt, pulling him out of his chair.

"You are drunk Hector and that is the only reason why you aren't a puddle on the floor. But drunk or not, you ever touch my wife again, you will wish that your parents would have stopped having children after Victor. Do you understand me?"

Hector let out a short chuckle then nodded his head.

"We are leaving now to drop these things off on the boat and then we are heading to Manny's house for drinks. Is someone driving you or do you want us to take your sorry excuse of an ass with us?" I looked at him and I must say I was impressed with his self control. My Carlos would have laid the prick out flat without any compassion what so ever.

"I've got a driver. I am sorry if I offended you my friend, I was just admiring your lovely wife. It won't happen again." He put his hands up and nodded and acknowledgment to us as he headed back to the bar.

Ranger sat in the chair that Hector had vacated and pulled me to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He kisses me gently and when Paul, our waiter returned, Carlos asked for the bill.

We walked back to the boat in silence, holding hands. As we approached the boat, I noticed that Bobby was standing on the dock, standing at attention. Suddenly Lester appeared on deck with two blonds. Both were wearing dresses that could have been better described as tube tops. They obviously subscribed to Lula's ideas about fashion. They both stepped off the boat and Lester called after them.

"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon ladies." They turned and blew kisses at him then staggered towards the boardwalk.

Ranger helped me on the boat and told Bobby to come aboard. Lester reached for my hand and I slapped his away.

"Don't touch me with that, because I know exactly where that has been." The smile on his face was too much and I made a gagging sound.

"Luckily that is the first time I've heard that sound all day." He turned and started to walk away. I started playfully smacking him on the arm.

"You are a disgusting human being Les Martinez and I am horrified that my husband and you share DNA. Hopefully being a man whore isn't hereditary." He laughed and faked being wounded.

"The things you say to me. You cut me right to the core." He ran below deck to get ready. Ranger and I followed suit.

When we arrived in our cabin, Ranger turned on a radio and pulled me close to him. He whispered in my ear, "You are doing great Babe. We've been followed all afternoon and what just happened with Lester on deck really made it seem like we were family. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry about Hector."

I pulled away from him and kissed him and mouthed I'm fine. I then went to get ready. I took my blue dress off, hanging it in the closet and then removed my blue lingerie. I replaced it with a red set and pulled my new dress over my head. I turned and saw Ranger's eyes dark. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Get dressed or we will be late." He sighed and retrieved a black suit with a maroon silk shirt from his closet. I changed my shoes and put on the new pearls that Ranger had given me. I took my hair down and put some gel in it, but let my curls run free.

When we were ready a short time later, we went above deck and were surprised to find Manny setting on one of the chairs, his legs crossed, casually smoking a cigar. He stood when he saw me, picked up a bouquet of red roses and crossed to me.

"Carlos, Stephanie, I wanted to come and personally apologize for my idiot baby brother." He handed me the roses and offered Ranger his hand, which he shook.

"You didn't need to come all this way Manny, we are still on for drinks aren't we?" Ranger was being cautious.

"Yes, of course, I just wanted to eliminate any awkwardness before it could ruin our evening." He took my hand again and kissed it. "You are stunning pequena bruja." He exited the boat and walked towards the boardwalk.

I turned to Ranger, "What did he just call me?"

He shook his head, "Little witch."

Well I didn't think there were enough magic spells in the world to turn those three creepy toads into princes. At that moment I felt more like Dorothy Gale than a witch. I looked down and my red FMP s, and had to fight the urge to click my heels together.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own these characters they belong to Janet Evanovich. I will warn those of you who want to know, it will get dark. But that is a ways down the road. Thank you for all your reviews and please continue if you would. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6

Ranger POV

I stood there, on the deck, watching Manny walk away. I had my arm around Stephanie's waist and I pulled her closer to me. Once he was out of sight, I turned my eyes towards Babe. She was still watching the direction Manny disappeared. She looked so beautiful, and for a second, fragile. She looked up at me and raised her hand to my cheek.

"Well we better get going. I have a feeling he'll show back up here if we take too long." She smiled at me and winked. Her voice was calm, but I detected a slight shake to it.

I pulled her in front of me and placed my forehead on hers. "Don't let go of my hand. I want you right beside me. Always." I kissed her and felt her press into my body. She pulled away from me and smiled.

"Well husband of mine let's get this show on the road." I couldn't help but smile slightly. I kissed her nose and took her hand to help her onto the dock. Lester and Bobby followed.

The ride to the Vasquez house was mostly silent except for the occasional need for Lester to give us a recap of his day. Babe would call him a "Man Whore" and they would banter back and for a few minutes. I was trying to remain focused on what information I needed to obtain so I could get us back home as quickly as possible. It was going to be difficult to keep my head in the game and have Stephanie here. For once the mission was not the top priority in my mind. Her safety was.

The Vasquez home was on the opposite side of the island. We drove through downtown and as we did the size of the properties increased, as did the price tags. Bobby turned onto the cobblestone, palm tree lined driveway and I heard Babe gasp beside me as the house came into view. The front of the house had large palm trees and gardenia hedges. The sun was just starting to set, and there was a soft glow coming from the few windows that were on this side of the house. When I opened the door, Babe took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The gardenias combined with the ocean breeze filled the air. I took her hand and helped her out of the car. The house was white stucco. It had soft curving lines and a very modern feel.

"This place is gorgeous." Steph whispered.

Lester put his hand on Babe's shoulder and leaned into her ear. "You ain't seen nothing yet Beautiful."

Before we could ring the door bell, Victor, the middle brother and the most stable of the three, opened the door.

"Carlos, Les, Stephanie, please come in." He gestured for us to enter and we complied, with Bobby bringing up the rear. "We are having drinks out on the patio tonight. Are mojitos okay with everyone?" He led us out through the foyer towards the back of the house as he spoke. I watched Babe's face with amusement as she tried to not be impressed by the house. She looked up in the foyer and above us was a huge crystal chandelier. The light was throwing rainbows on the sand colored marble floor. The house was modern in a lot of features, but filled with dark wood and antiques at the same time. You could tell this was a family that had more money than they knew what to do with.

We walked down the five stairs that led to the "living room". The back wall of the house was all windows. There was a large bar in this room filled with crystal glasses and every kind of alcohol known to man. On the opposite side of the room was a large leather sectional facing a fire place and above the fire place was a 55 inch plasma television.

Manny and Hector were outside on the patio. It was made of the same cobblestones as the driveway. A pool and hot tub were to our right as we exited. They both looked inviting, but I had no intention of these lunatics seeing Babe in a bikini tonight. Victor crossed to the large table where his brothers were sitting and pulled out a chair for Babe. She nodded in appreciation and I took a set on her left, Lester on her right. In front of us, was a dock and moored to it was 161 ft yacht. It made our boat look like a toy. It was silver and white and probably cost more than all three of my office buildings combined.

"Looks like we will be roughing it tomorrow." Lester joked, pointing to the dock. "I'm not used to traveling in such horrible conditions."

"It fit its purpose very nicely. I hope that you will enjoy the journey Stephanie." Manny's gaze hadn't ventured from Steph since we walked onto the patio.

"I am sure it will be a very enjoyable trip. Of course as long as I am with Carlos it doesn't really matter where we are." I kissed her hand and then slid my arm around her shoulder, pulling her to me.

Victor arrived then with the drinks and took his place next to Lester. I actually liked Victor. He was quiet, but stable. I almost felt like, given a choice, he would leave this life behind. But that is the thing with being born into a family like the Vasquez's, you never really have a choice. Money and power isn't always what it is cracked up to be.

"Are any of you married?" Steph tired to keep the conversation going and off of us. Manny smiled at her, while Hector's eyes kept raking up and down her body. If I didn't think it would get us killed, I would have but a bullet in his head right then.

"Si usted hermosa brujita. I have a wife, Sophia and two sons, Constantine and Fidel. My brothers have not found the right woman for them yet. So be careful not to bewitch them too much. They might try to steal you away." (Yes you beautiful witch) Manny winked at Steph and I felt her stiffen slightly. Hector laughed and it could be described as nothing but menacing.

"Are they in Havana then?" Steph was doing a great job. I was so proud of her.

"Si. You will understand our home more once we get there. There is the main house where our parents live, as well as my brothers. That is where you will be staying. My home is also on the property. I am sure that Sophia will enjoy the company." I noticed something when Manny spoke of his wife. Victor tensed slightly and looked towards the water. I had a feeling that the dynamics of this family were even more complex that we could imagine.

We continued the small talk and finished our second round of drinks as the sun made its final appearance on the horizon. Babe leaned into me and looked up, her eyes communicating her desire to leave.

"Manny I think I better get my wife back to the boat. She's had a very busy couple of day. What time are we leaving in the morning?" I didn't like not having control over our itinerary, but I had no choice but to let him run the show.

"We will have a car at the dock to pick you up at 9:00. As I am sure you are aware, we have a specific route we have to take. It will take us longer to get there than if we were able to make a straight run. So make sure you are prepared to enjoy the hot tub on board Stephanie." We stood as Manny finished speaking and I shook his hand.

"Thank you for nice evening." I nodded at Hector and Victor and took Babe's hand.

"Dulces suenos una hermoso. Nos vemos en la manana." (Sweet dream beautiful one. See you in the morning.) Manny came and took Babe's hand and kissed it.

Babe nodded and looked between the brothers. "Good night gentlemen. Thank you for a lovely evening."

Victor showed us to the door and we all go into the SUV and headed back to our boat. Babe put her head on my shoulder and instantly fell asleep. When we got back to the boat, I took her below deck to our room and undressed her, sliding her under the covers. As I kissed her, she opened her eyes.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" She brought her hand up to my neck, holding me close to her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Babe. I need to talk to Les. Get some sleep." I kissed her and leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'm so proud of."

A soft smile came to her lips as she drifted back to sleep. I stood there and looked at her for a moment.

All we had been through. It all brought us to this lie that I wanted so badly to be real. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, checking my emotions. I exited the cabin and headed on deck.

We were about a mile off shore and Bobby had just dropped anchor. Lester was standing on the deck, three Corona's on the table next to him. I walked up to him and grabbed one, taking a long pull off the bottle.

"So, I think that went as well as can be expected, don't you?" Lester's eyes got hard as he looked at me, reaching around me to grab his beer.

"Tomorrow is a completely different story. I want to keep as much distance as possible between Steph and Manny. Victor, he seems the most harmless of the three. Hector, well I don't want him anywhere near her, but I know that is impossible now." I sighed, taking another drink and looking out over the water.

Bobby had silently joined the party, standing between Lester and me. "If we get separated, I assume you want me with Bomber." I nodded my head.

"If we get there and all hell breaks loose, all I care about is Babe getting home in one piece. I already informed the General that there has been a change in plans and he will have to send in the B team for elimination of the family. I want us back on US soil as soon as we get the names of their connections."

We all took seats on the lounge chairs that covered the deck. I lay my head back and looked at the stars. I had learned a lot by watching the brothers tonight and their interaction with Stephanie. And the reaction of Victor when Sophia, Manny's wife, was mentioned peaked my curiosity. We might be able to use that to our advantage. I had a worst case scenario come into my brain as I watched Manny look at Steph tonight. I only let it enter my brain for a minute. I don't think I could live with myself if we had to resort to that. I closed my eyes and pushed the image of that ultimate distraction out of my head. I wouldn't ever allow that to happen and I hated the part of me that even let it be an option.

I finished my beer and left Bobby and Lester on deck. As I entered the cabin, Babe's scent drew me to her. I got undressed and climbed into bed next to her, pulling her to me. I kissed her shoulder and up to her neck. I felt her sigh and I whispered in her ear.

"Mi vida yo daria por la suya, porque sin ti no tengo nada. Tu eres mi aire, mi sol, mi corazon. Tu eres mi mejor amiga. Usted me a consumido, la mente, cuerpo y alma. Te quiero." (My life I could give for yours because without you I have nothing. You are my air, my sun, my heart. You are my best friend. You consume me, mind body and soul. I love you.)

I let the rhythm of her heart under my hand and the sound of her breathing lull me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own these characters they belong to Janet Evanovich. Please give me feed back and let me know what you think. I love getting your reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7

Stephanie's POV

I woke and reached to the empty space beside me. I heard the shower running and I assumed my thinking position, trying to prepare myself for what we had ahead of us. I heard the shower turn off and Ranger exited the bathroom with a towel hung low on his hips. Our eyes met and he crossed to me, kneeling on at the side of the bed. His eyes never left mine as he turned me into a pile of goo with one passionate kiss.

"Do we have to go?" I stuck my lip out in a fake pout and he leaned down, kissing me and grabbing my bottom lip with his teeth.

"We are almost to shore Babe; time to get dressed." He stood, dropping his towel and replacing it with black board shorts. He turned and the site of his bare chest made me wonder how hard it would be to coax him back to bed. "I'd love to Babe, but I wouldn't have enough time to do to you what I want." I blushed, realizing that I had once again let the words in my head slip out of my mouth. Ranger pulled on a tight red t-shirt and flip flops. I took his look in and smiled. "We are tourist today Babe. Have your bags ready before you head up. You have forty five minutes until the car gets here." He kissed me one more time and headed out of door.

I crossed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I moisturized and put on a sapphire colored bikini and wrapped a bright multi colored sarong around my waist. I went into the bathroom and pulled my hair up on one side, securing it with my art deco comb. I put gel in the side that was left down, taming my curls slightly. I went with light makeup and an extra shot of Dolce Vita. I packed my bags and put on a pair of wedge sandals that laced up my legs. I put a silver cuff around my upper arm and large silver hoop earrings. I looked at myself in the mirror and slid on my sunglasses. I grabbed my bag containing my things I wanted with me, and headed above deck. When I got there, Lester was drinking a mimosa. He turned and saw me and a wicked smile came across his face.

"Beautiful, if my big brother wouldn't kill me, I'd be pulling you into a dark corner right now." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I crossed to him and took the glass out of his hand, taking a long drink and then playfully smacked him on the cheek.

"Not even if you were the last man on earth. I've seen who you pull into dark corners." I grabbed a piece of bacon off the table and Lester rubbed his cheek. He leaned in behind me and whispered in my ear.

"You do realize your husband will shit bricks when he sees you in this outfit."

I leaned back into his chest. "Manny told me to bring my bikini. I am just following the requirements of the boat."

Bobby came into view then carrying a plate with an omelet and fruit. His eyes got wide when he saw me and I could see the sweat pop out on his forehead. "Good morning Mrs. Martinez. Ready to work on your tan I see." He sat the plate down in front of me and pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you Robert. It looks wonderful." I looked up at him and winked and he quickly retreated back to the interior of the boat. Lester took a seat next to me remaking a drink to replace the one I stole. "So where is my husband?" I took a bite of the omelet and a moan escaped my lips.

Lester shook his head, "Beautiful, you don't even have any idea of the power you have. I think Manny might be right. Carlos is ashore finishing up a few errands. He should be back any minute."

I finished my breakfast and Bobby came and cleared the table. He had brought all of our bags up and they were lined up on the deck. I looked down the dock and saw Manny, Victor and Hector walking towards the boat. I started to get nervous that Ranger wasn't back yet. I trusted Lester to keep me safe, but I needed Ranger to give me the confidence to get through this. I then saw Ranger jogging down the dock towards the brothers. They stopped and all shook hands. Ranger and Manny took the lead and climbed on the boat. When he saw me setting next to Lester, Rangers jaw flexed. I could tell he was not very happy with my choice of clothing. He crossed to me and kissed me. The edge to his voice made my stomach flip.

"Babe."

I reached up and pulled him back to me. I kissed him and he ran his hand down my bare back. "I love you." I whispered while our lips were still connected. He pulled away and poked my nose. I leaned around him and smiled at the brothers as the made there way closer giving them a finger wave. "Good morning boys."

Victor smiled and politely nodded his head, then turn to look towards the sea. Hector and Manny looked at me like I was on the menu for breakfast and I stood then to stand in front of Ranger. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against his body. I giggled as he kissed my neck.

"Carlos, I don't know how you let this woman out of your sight for so long. I would have a hard time leaving the bedroom if she was my wife." Manny laughed at his own joke and Hector's eyes kept journeying up and down my body. "I am surprised that you don't children yet."

I looked to the floor, "Well it's not for lack of trying Manny." Ranger's voice was stern and Manny gave a quick laugh.

"Well we need to get going." Victor was looking at his watch and we left the boat, leaving Bobby to deal with the bags. Once we had the luggage in the car, we were driven back to Manny's home where we had had drinks the night before. We quickly were ushered through the house and to the yacht that was waiting in all its glory at the dock. Ranger helped me on board and he escorted me to one of the lounge chairs next to the hot tub on deck. He pushed another chair against mine and lay back, pulling me into his side. I felt a little guilty, watching Bobby bring in our luggage and then stand on the deck at attention in dress pants, a button up shirt and jacket. It must have sucked to draw the short straw on this one.

The mooring lines were released and we were slowly heading out to sea. Lester came and sat on the other side of me, and the brothers were standing wandering around the deck. A small man, dressed in black shorts and a short sleeved white button up shirt brought a cart out of the kitchen. It contained fresh fruit and cheeses. Also there was, as Victor explained, plantain chips, Empanadas, and huge shrimp cocktails; and of course more mimosas and mojitos.

Ranger made a plate for me and handed me a mimosa, then made one for himself grabbing a mojito. We all made small talk, talking about the boat, their home, Cuban history. It was decided that the men would do some skeet shooting while I worked on my tan. They all retreated to the back of the boat and I untied my sarong and started soaking up the sun.

After jumping at the first few shots from the back of the boat, I started to feel the rhythm of the pull of clay pigeon and the bang of the gun. Suddenly my sun was being blocked. I opened one eye and Hector was standing over me, his eyes menacing. He licked his lips and laughed.

"Do you need some lotion so you don't burn? I would be happy to help you out." At that moment the back of the boat seem very far away.

"I appreciate the offer Hector, but that's Carlos' job. And he already took care of me." When he didn't move, I looked towards his hand and he was wiggling his finger. It made it seem like he was fighting the urge to put his hands on me anyway. I sat up, grabbed my drink and stepped in the hot tub. I placed my back in the corner, against the railing so he could not move behind me. He pulled his shirt off over his head and stepped in, setting in the opposite corner facing me. The look he was giving me caused me to bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, making me as small as possible.

"Do I make you nervous Stephanie?" The corner of his mouth went up into a smirk. I realized that even in the sun and the hot water, I was shaking.

I smiled at him, thankful that I was wearing sunglasses so my eyes wouldn't give away my lie. "Of course not Hector. Why do I have a reason to be nervous?"

He laughed and stood, crossing the tub, putting a hand on either side of me. My knees hit his chest as he loomed over me.

"Oh how I love to watch beautiful women squirm." He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I hope before you leave Cuba, I can feel you squirm under me. In fact I would make a bet on it."

I pushed my knees against his chest, pushing him away from me. "You must like parting with your money Hector. You'll learn over time. Never bet against me, and never bet against my husband. You will lose every time."

We heard the others returning from the back of the boat. Hector returned to the corner opposite me and lounged back, placing his arms on the top of the hot tub. I watched as Ranger came into view. I saw his jaw tense as he saw Hector in the hot tub with me. I gave him as casual of a smile as I could muster. My insides were churning and I was scared to death of the man in this small space with me. Ranger pulled his shirt over his head and stepped into the water. He lifted my up with one arm, taking the seat I was occupying and then placing me on his lap, surrounding me with his arms.

"Your woman seems all alone and neglected. I was just keeping her company Carlos. I hope you don't mind." Hector knew that I couldn't tell Carlos what had transpired between us. We were on his family's boat in the middle of the ocean and we were out numbered.

I leaned into Ranger and his arms tightened around me. He leaned down, kissing my neck and whispering into my ear, "Babe." That was his way of asking if I was okay. I squeezed his hand and leaned my head back against his chest.

"Hector doesn't know me very well. When Carlos is near, I am never neglected." I closed my eyes and let Ranger's presence calm me. Hector laughed and got out of the hot tub, heading into the interior of the boat. The other brothers followed, leaving my boys and me alone. Bobby stood against the rail; his eyes trained where the brothers went. Lester grabbed us all fresh drinks and jumped into the hot tub.

"Are you okay?" Ranger whispered in my ear, sending an electrical shock through my body. I nodded my head. He reached up and took my sunglasses off of my face. Looking into my eyes, I could tell he didn't believe me. One damn lone tear escaped from the corner of my eye. He wiped it away with his thumb and I quickly brought my lips to his. Our lips parted and he looked deep into my eyes. "I'm right here."

I lowered my head and placed it in the crook of his neck. Lester looked from me to Ranger and then in the direction the brothers retreated. I saw he and Ranger make a silent exchange and then Lester's eyes got an edge for a second; sharp as a razor. He then looked at me and his eyes softened and he winked.

"Drink up Beautiful. We still got long way to go."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own these wonderful characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich. Please continue to tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 8

Ranger's POV

Something had happened; I didn't know what, but I could see panic in Babe's eyes and victory in Hector's. As I held her on my lap, looking out over the ocean, I began to realize we were heading much farther out into the Atlantic than necessary. Instead of heading south which would have brought us directly to Havana, we were heading east.

Victor came to the edge of the hot tub and smiled. Of all the brothers, he was the one I liked dealing with. Part of me felt that he would be the most reasonable, but I was still reserving judgment.

"I am sorry to disturb your fun, but you need to get ready. We will be reaching a check point in about an hour. Your valet has given us your papers, and our contact is going to want to meet you. We have placed your things in cabins below." Victor nodded and returned to the interior of the boat.

Lester and I looked at each other as Bobby walked to the edge of the hot tub and squatted down.

"Mr. Martinez, I gave them all of our passports as requested." I nodded and he stood then, grabbing towels for each of us as we exited the hot tub. We descended the stairs and Bobby directed us to our cabins and took his post in the hall. Les and I exchanged a look of acknowledgment that this person we would be meeting would help us get this God forsaken mission over with, and then closed our doors.

I turned and looked at Steph. She smiled at me, but there was a slight hint of panic in her eyes. I crossed to her and pulled her into my arms. I put my mouth against her ear, trying to keep my voice as low as possible.

"It will be fine Babe. You want to tell me what happened?" I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I saw tears start to fill them and she softly shook her head and then grabbed me pulling me into a kiss. I needed to know what had happened, but she was trying to change the subject. I pulled her away and focused my eyes on hers. She sat on the bed, pulling me down with her.

She kissed my neck and brought her mouth to my ear as I had done. "Hector was just a little aggressive. He didn't touch me, he just made me uncomfortable. I 'm fine. What should I do about the person we are going to meet?" She kissed my neck again and then looked into my eyes. My God she was beautiful.

I leaned in kissing her and then with our lips still touching I whispered, "Stay right by my side." I pulled her into a deeper kiss my hand running up her bare back. I untied the string around her back and her neck. The top of her bikini fell and I pull her tight against my bare chest. Suddenly, I wanted pleasure and desire to fill her eyes, not fear. I stood and pulled off my shorts. She looked me up and down, stood as well, removing the last article of clothing between us. She pressed her body against me and pushed me into a chair that was next to the bed. Her eyes never leaving mine, she placed a knee on either side of my thighs. I ran my hands up and down her back, moving them to her stomach and then to her breasts. Steph leaned her head back, giving me more access her, then she slowly lowered herself on me, taking me inside her in one slow movement. The sensation made me close my eyes and put my head back. I then watched as she moved her body, sliding herself on me. She smiled at me and I almost lost control. I moved my hand to where we were joined and stroked her, letting her moisture cover my fingers. Her breathing quickened and she arched her back bringing her breasts towards me. I leaned forward, taking them in my mouth and I felt her climax building. I moved my hips to meet hers and both of our releases came at once. She draped her body over mine and kissed my neck.

"We need to get ready. I love you." She looked into my eyes and the fear was gone. "Quick shower?"

I nodded my head and we retreated into our private bath. We were running out of time, so we actually did quickly shower and I exited the bath to get dressed, leaving Babe in front of the mirror. I pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and a white button up shirt. After pushing my feet into a pair of riding boots I slid the cuffs of the jeans over them and buckled my black belt. It was warm, but I wanted to be prepared in case I had to fight. Flip flops were not the ideal footwear for hand to hand combat.

Babe came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her. Her hair was pinned up; just like it was in the picture I carried with me. She took off her towel and quickly stepped into a white lace bra and thong. I was setting in the chair where we had just made love, watching her dress and falling even more in love with her. She stepped into a black and white dress, not revealing, but sexy all the same. It reminded me of something from the 1950's. She walked to me, turning her back to me and looking over her shoulder. "Zip me up will you please?" As I complied, I stood, kissing the back of her neck as the zipper came to a stop.

"I hope you let me undo that action later Babe." She looked back and smiled at me as she walked to her suit case and retrieved a pair of black high heels. She finished by putting on the pearls I gave her that Jack made. Little did Babe know, Jack was actually my Military contact in the Keys and the jewelry contained a tracker. We put our bags back together and took each other's hands, walking out of our cabin and above deck. By this time, it was around four in the afternoon. We had been on the ocean for about four hours longer than necessary. I could see land on the horizon now, and a boat was approaching us from the same direction. At some time during the past hour we had made an arch and we were heading southwest.

Lester approached us, a wicked grin on his face. "I was wondering if you two were going to join us or not." He took Babe's hand and gave her the once over. "You are absolutely glowing Beautiful." He winked at her and Steph slapped him on the arm. He laughed and took his place on the other side of her, with Bobby standing directly behind her.

Manny approached us and clapped his hands in from of his chest. "Tiene usted toda la bruja más bella que he visto." (You are absolutely the most beautiful witch I have ever seen.)

I pulled Stephanie closer to me and gave him a hard look. "Stephanie appreciates the compliment I am sure, but if you don't mind, I wish you would stop referring to my wife as a witch."

Manny laughed, "It is only because she is so enchanting. I am expecting you to work your magic on my friend who will be arriving in a moment. If you don't mind Carlos, I would like to borrow your wife for just a few minutes? Don't worry; we will be in your line of sight at all times." He put out his hand towards Babe.

I looked at her, trying to convey that she could say no, but she smiled at me, kissed my cheek and took Manny's hand. They walked to the railing, Bobby, Lester and I close behind. Lester looked at me, and we exchanged confirmation we were ready without saying a word.

A military boat pulled alongside the yacht. A tall man in a Cuban military uniform stepped onto the yacht, taking Hector and Victor's hands. My men and I were standing far enough away that we couldn't hear what was exchanged between the younger brothers and the man. I clenched my fists as Manny made Steph's introduction and the man kissed her hand. Manny ran his hand up Steph's back and I saw her tense slightly. Manny and the new man leaned into each other, exchanging close conversation. As they did, Stephanie laughed and looked at us over her shoulder. She was smiling, but the look on her face quickly brought us forward.


End file.
